exinfernisfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmaw
Magmaw Magmaw is a colossal lava worm summoned from the Firelands centuries ago by Ragnaros' Dark Iron servitors. Nefarian largely considers Magmaw a worrisome pest, but has grown fond of feeding the beast his failed experiments... and servants. Difficulty Magmaw is decent hard. He dont have to many abilites to counter but those he have are quite punishing. Aswell as he does a fair amount of damage, luckly he is rootet soo if you use a pet as a tank you can resummon it, without having to deal with treath. Making him partably easyer as a warlock. Tactic and Abilites Magma Spit: Magmaw spits a volley of magma at three random players, inflicting 30625 to 39375 Fire damage to each player. Pillar of Flame: Magmaw barrages the ground beneath a random player's feet with globs of roiling magma. The impacts sunder the ground, causing eruptions that knock players within 5 yards high into the air and inflicting 69375 to 80625 Fire damage every 0.5 sec. The impacts also spawn multiple Lava Parasites. Lava Parasites: These slow moving creatures will burrow into the warm flesh of players when they attack, infecting their new host. Parasitic Infection: hen a Lava Parasite burrows into the flesh of a player, the Lava Parasite inflicts 9620 to 11180 damage every 2 sec. for 10 sec. After the infection runs its course, the player vomits up the Parasite. It then begins to search for a new host. Lava Spew: Magmaw spews a stream of molten lava across all players, inflicting 14800 to 17200 Fire damage every 2 sec for 6 sec. Molten Tantrum: If Magmaw is ever unable to reach an enemy with his melee attack, he enters a frenzy. Magmaw then launches Magma Spit at all players and increases his Fire damage dealt by 100% for 10 sec. This effect stacks. Mangle: Magmaw picks up his current target in his jaws, then bites down. The crushing force inflicts 110464 to 128377 damage every 2 sec. Magmaw crushes his target severely after 30 sec. Impaling Magmaw causes him to release his grasp on the target. Sweltering Armor: Magmaw's fiery jaws melt the armor of the player targeted by Mangle, reducing the player's armor by 50% for 1.50 min. Massive Crash: Magmaw brings his entire body smashing down on one half of the room, inflicting 81400 to 94600 damage and stuns all players caught beneath him for 3 sec. The Massive Crash also briefly stuns Magmaw, allowing two players to leap onto his pincers. Note: The Magmaw fight is also a classic stand out of the fire fight. He hits fairly hard, about 60-100k or from 70-250k on voidlord. What is special is that like the Sha of Fear encounter in Terrace of the Endless springs. Or the Ragnaros Encounter in the firelands. He is rootet to his spot. Meaning that the first target wich gets close to him will take agroo. And that you can resummon you're pet to get close to him again if it dies without using any agroo drop. The mangle attack will get you impaled for about 30 seconds. But you will still be able to do dps to him aswell as using survivals. This is when its used best. Other than that, if you can avoid the lava parasites and aoe them down before they reach you. You will get the hardmode achievement. Heroic Lord Victor Nefarus: On Heroic Difficulty Lord Nefarius arrives to observe the adventurers contend with his pet and thwart their efforts. Blazing Inferno: Lord Nefarius calls down a meteor of bone and fire at the ground beneath a random player. The meteor inflicts 23125 to 26875 Fire damage to players in a 4 yard radius and knocks them down. The explosion creates a Blazing Bone Construct, and sparks the Ignition of fast-moving flames in a spiral around the point of impact. Ignition: The Blazing Inferno creates moving patches of flame that swirl around the point of impact, inflicting 23125 to 26875 Fire damage every 1 sec to all players within 2 yards of them. The Ignition flames dissipate after 1 min. Blazing Bone Construct: Lord Nefarius's Blazing Inferno creates a single flaming skeletal construct. Fiery Slash: The construct slashes at an enemy with its fiery claws, dealing 75% of normal melee damage as Fire damage. Armageddon: When a Blazing Bone Construct reaches 20% remaining health, it prepares to self-destruct. The Blazing Bone Construct then explodes in an Armageddon, inflicting 118750 to 131250 Fire damage to all players. Shadow Breath: When Magmaw reaches 30% remaining health, Lord Nefarius begins to directly attack the players. He launches volleys of shadowy flame at random players. The Shadow Breath inflicts 15750 to 20250 Shadow damage to all players within 5 yards of his target. Note: Aswell as dealing with the ordinary fight. This one gets heavy on to more adds. Aswell as making the last 30% a dps hell. Its a huge step up in difficulty, your best choice will be to do the fight ordniary. But a bit more carefully. It is not a dps reace soo you can use good time on survivals, like drain life, evocation and such. But dps the bone constructs down to 20-25 ish% and then blast them down before they reach to explode, if not you can just eat the damage. But its not prefered. Nonetheless, save all big coldowns to Magmaw is on 30%, the damage you will recive will inrease massivily and no way to avoid it else than ending the fight fast. Category:Blackwing Descent